1. Field
Example embodiments provide a method of operating a non-volatile memory, and more particularly a method of operating a non-volatile memory in which the non-volatile memory is changed only from a first state to a second state and not from the second state to the first state.
2. Description of the Related Art
New types of memory cells have been developed to store information in different formats. For example, the new types of memory cells may include ferroelectric random access memory (FeRAM), magneto-resistive RAM (MRAM), phase-change RAM (PRAM) and resistive RAM (ReRAM). In particular, attention has been paid to PRAM and ReRAM from among these memory cells, since they may be fabricated with a material other than silicon and thus may be combined with three-dimensional (3D) stacked structures.